


The Way Things Are

by DakotaJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Bones, Concussions, Hiding Injuries, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sarcastic Harry, Smart Harry, dizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaJames/pseuds/DakotaJames
Summary: Harry was tired, he honestly couldn't recall a time he wasn't anymore. The days blurred together and he barely had time to breath. Two weeks into 3rd year and he felt like he had more on his plate then when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and this time there was no Dark Lord involved. Just Uncle Vernon, a belt, and Hogwarts. You would think hiding an abusive uncle wouldn't be too difficult, not when Ron has such loving parents that the thought never crossed his mind and Hermione is so distracted by the library. But Harry not only has to avoid the topic of summer with his two best friends, but also has to avoid the after practice showers with his team. Not to mention appearing like everything's normal even though every time he stretches it feels like all of his wounds open up again. The bags under his eyes get heavier with every passing day and he can’t help how his hands shake every time he holds a quill. But, so far no one notices, and soon enough the cuts will heal and the bruises will fade and the only thing left will be the memories. Although, for whatever reason, a certain professor notices how Harry's eyes glaze over every now and then and he unfortunately decides to uncover the green eyed wizards secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

Just a bit of background. Harry is book harry, which means sarcastic. Everyone is used to it. And I made him a bit more smart in the fic, he knows more than Normal Harry would. Snape is also a little different, he doesn't hate Harry as much as many fanfics make him out to be, he really doesn't even hate him in this story, more like annoyed. And it is set in third year :) Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Harry groans as his body hits his feather bed. Entirely too exhausted to even think about taking off his quidditch robes, not to mention sneaking in to the showers once everyone falls asleep. He turns his head as someone opens the door to the dormitory. He sees a mess of red hair who could only be Ron.

“Hey Mate! How was practice?” Ron questions with too much enthusiasm for Harry, who can barely keep his eyes open despite it only being eight o'clock. 

“So fucking tired.” Harry mumbled into his blankets, only having one thing on his mind: sleep.

“Well, why don’t you catch a few hours and then we can go down to the common room and study for the potions test.” This makes Harry raise his head with confusion written all over his face. 

“You know, the one we have tomorrow? We promised Hermione we would study with her tonight.” Harry let out a groan that echoed through the room. Ron lets out a laugh, not understanding the sheer exhaustion Harry was feeling. 

“Honestly mate, catch an hour of sleep and then I'll wake you up,” Ron comes up to Harry and slaps him on the shoulder before pausing, “on second thought, maybe you should shower first. You reek.” He laughs again and moves toward his bed, grabbing a Chudley Cannons magazine and flopping down on his red and gold sheets.

Harry groans again and rolls over and off his bed, making his way toward the boys showers. Luck was finally on Harry's side, the showers were deserted. Harry goes back to the room and grabs his clothes, no need for anyone to get a glimpse of his bare, mutilated skin. He locks the shower doors and turns on the water. The steady stream of warm water on Harry's back stings but feels nice enough to keep letting it hit his wounds. He makes quick work of washing his hair and body before turning off the water and getting dressed again, he doesn't want any of the boys to question why the door was locked. He feels a bit refreshed and goes to one of the mirrors in the bathroom to see if he looked any better. The water may have woken him up a bit but he still looked like he’s a few feet away from death's door. The dark bags under his eyes are a sharp contrast to his pale face, making him look almost as bad as Snape. Harry runs his fingers through his hair in replacement of a brush before walking back to the dormitory. Ron is waiting for him with his potions textbook in his arms, along with parchment and a quill. 

“Ready?” The redhead asks.

“No way was that an hour.” Harry accuses.

“You’re right, but the quicker we finish listening to Hermione tell us we need to pay more attention in class, the sooner we can go to sleep.” Harry shrugs his shoulder, knowing that Ron is right.

“Alright then, let's go.” Harry walks over and grabs his own supplies, following Ron down to the common room. Hermione is already writing down notes with three textbooks open in front of her. She raises her head and her face lights up as she sees them. 

“Oh good! I was wondering when you two would show up!” She smiles and the boys sit down next to her. Harry opens his own textbook and tries to concentrate on why certain ingredients have to be crushed to a powder instead of diced, but he can already feel his eyes becoming heavier. 

His eyes close for what feels like only a second but his body jerks awake when Hermione taps him. He looks at her and sees her glare.

“Honestly Harry! This is the first exam of the year, you have to at least try to get a decent grade.” She exclaims. 

“Sorry Mione, I’m just tired. I think Wood might be trying to kill me with the way he is having us practice.” Harry gives his same lame excuse. Hermione's face softens a bit when she sees how glassy her friends eyes are. 

“Harry just go to sleep, if you’re that tired I dont think staring at your textbook is going to help.” Harry couldn't agree more, he knew any information he read he wouldn't retain, not when all he could think about was how it felt like a hammer was hitting him in the head every second. He nodded his head and grabbed his stuff again, heading back to his room. 

“Goodnight Harry.” She said.

“G’night” Harry mumbled, stumbling his way up the stairs. 

He barely remembers his head hitting the pillow.

~~~

Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry knows he is having a nightmare, but that doesn't stop him from screaming when Voldemort kills Ron and Hermione in front of him. Or when Uncle Vernon decides to show up and taunt Harry, accusing him of murdering his friends. Harry finally wakes up when Voldemort sends a green spark from his wand toward Harry, causing him to jerk awake with a scream stuck in his throat. 

Harry eventually regains his grounds, and looks around the dormitory, making sure his silencing spell worked. All of the boys were still sleeping peacefully, making Harry only slightly envious. Casting a Tempus charm that read 4:54, Harry knew there was no way he was going to fall asleep before 7, which was when breakfast was served. 

He swung his feet off the side of his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak before walking out of Gryffindor tower. Harry suppressed a groan when he began walking down the stairs, his ribs protesting the movement. Harry was just going to walk around the castle, but now that he thought about it, it was the perfect time to raid the hospital wing of any potions or pastes that might help him heal more quickly. 

He slowly made his way to the hospital wing and quietly opened the door and slipping inside, hoping Madame Pomfrey was asleep and not tending to any patients. Harry glanced around the room and once he discovered no one was there, quickly made his way to the medicine cabinet. He shifted through all of the jars and found some bruise balm, dreamless sleep draught and a headache reliever. He stuffed all three in his pockets. As he reached up to shut the cabinets, the door to the room opened and Harry went instantly still. Expecting Madame Pomfrey to walk in, Harry was surprised when Snape strolled in instead. The Professor looked around the room, confusion evident on his face. 

“What student is here?” Snape's familiar sneer echoed through the empty wing, Harry held his breath. Snape walked further into the room.

“I know you are here, either myself or Madam Pomfrey is alerted when a student comes to the hospital wing. So show yourself and I will help.” He looked around the room, black eyes glinting. His eyes shifted to Harry and the boy felt his heart stop. Then he realised Snape was looking at the open cabinet, not the young wizard. Harry shuffled to his left before Snape made it to the medicine cabinet.   
“Raiding the medicine supplies then.” Snape growled, and began searching through the cabinet to see what has been taken, he had no doubt that it was pepper up potion, students tried to beg Pomfrey for them often, saying they wanted to study without becoming tired. Snape knew they really just wanted to stay up on the weekends, he was going to enjoy catching whatever student was up past curfew and stealing potions. Imagine his confusion when all the pepper up potions were accounted for. The only things missing were a sleeping potion, bruise balm and a headache reliever. Snapes face shifted to concern, but Harry had already slipped out the door and was heading back to the common room before noticing the transformation from anger to worry on the Professors face.

~~~

Snape was confused, why would a student steal those certain ingredients unless they were seriously injured? Why not come to Madame Pomfrey personally if they were so injured? Something was wrong and Snape was going to find out. 

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wandered back to the common room after his near miss with Snape. He had no idea there were alarms set to signal when students entered the hospital wing, nor did he know that Snape helped Pomfrey with any ill students. 

He grabbed his potion textbook from his room and put his invisibility cloak away before going back to the tables in the common room. Since he knew there was no way he would be falling asleep before breakfast he figures he might as well try to understand some of the information that would be on the exam today. 

Harry read through his textbook, jotting down any information he thought would be useful later today, ignoring the black dots that occasionally danced across his vision. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry looked at the clock that hung on the red wall of the common room read 6:20. In about a half hour the room would be swarmed with Gryffindors going to breakfast. With that thought in mind Harry snapped his textbook closed and went to the bathroom to change into his school robes and out of his pajamas. 

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, the lack of sleep he was getting was starting to take a toll, he no longer looked just pale, now he looked close to a vampire's skin tone. Harry raised his shirt and looked at his bare skin for only a moment. The skin was littered with black and blue hues, they were scattered across his ribs. A mark that looked similar to a boot was imprinted on the middle of his chest and held the darkest bruise. He let his shirt drop back down before putting his robes on. He would put on the bruise bomb tonight once he could get away from everyone again and go to sleep without interruption. 

Harry took out the headache relieving potion and downed a few gulps before putting it back in his mahogany chest at the end of his bed. Harry started his way the the Great Hall, maybe today he could eat all of his food without becoming nauseous.

Harry filled his plate with eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. Ron plopped down next to him as he began to spread jam on his toast. 

“G’mornin ma’e.” Ron mumbled through the eggs he was already shoving in his mouth.

“Ron, for goodness sake! Close your mouth when you eat.” Hermione chided him as she took her seat beside him. She looked at Harry before speaking again.

“How did you sleep.” Harry took another bite of toast before answering.

“Fine enough, woke up a bit early to study potions more.” He answered, skidding around the real reason he woke up. Hermione accepted this answer and gave him a smile.

“Well that's great! I’m glad you are taking initiative this year. Unlike some people.” Hermione whipped her head to Ron and glared. He threw his hands up, throwing bits of food in the air.

“Herm’one! I did stu-” Harry smiled before looking away from his friends, he has already heard that argument so many times he knew what the outcome would be, Ron has yet to come out as the winner. 

Harry glanced around the hall and was relieved to feel a calming sensation instead of the thudding he was used to from the constant headaches he's been having. He knew he was going to have to figure out a way to snatch more of the headache reliever from the hospital wing without getting caught. Harrys green eyes passed by the teachers table and did not notice the black ones staring back.

Snape was doing his daily scan across the Great Hall, attempting to see if he could pick out any child who looked especially sick. His eyes landed on Potter. The boy looked peeky, but not enough to be alarmed. Snape continued to check over the student body, none of the young wizards look ill enough to need all three of those potions. 

If Snape could not uncover the student soon he wasn't sure what he would do. 

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Double potions. If that didn't describe how his day was about to go, Harry wasn't sure anything could do it justice. He trudged his way down the dungeon hallway, dread dragging him by his heels. So far he has avoided any horrible interactions with the potions professor, but by no means does that confirm he could steer clear of him today. No doubt the professor has insults lined up for the boy who lived. 

Harry struggled to hold in his yawn as he slumped into his wooden chair. It’s a good thing Hogwarts does not trade these stools for posh ones, Harry could barely stay awake without any padding. He woke up even earlier this morning and felt worse as well.

“Well you look awful this morning.” Hermione plops down next to him while giving him a onceover. 

“Oh thank you ‘Mione, that is so sweet of you.” 

“I just think you should go see Madame Pomfrey.” Hermione does not question his sarcasm, being used to it for the past few years. 

“I’m fin-”

“Mr. Potter, class has begun so keep your mouth shut.” Snape strolls into the classroom, his robe bellowing behind him as usual. Harry had half a mind to scream at the old man, but that would only create a larger headache for him. Harry manages a glare and that’s as far as he gets before the corner of his vision swims before clearing up again. 

If he wanted to he could have convinced himself it was a play of his imagination, but with the orchestra playing drums in his head he knew it was only too real.

He gripped the corner of his desk, attempting to pay attention to what Snape was going on about. With the way things are going his next exam will be worse than the last. If only he had the energy to care, his eyelids felt like they had elephants hanging off of them.

~~~

 

Snape sauntered into his classroom, made a quick, almost subconscious remark to Potter and began lecturing. He analyzed the kids in his classroom as he described the multiple uses of fluxweed in a number of potions. Only a few students appeared to be truly listening to him talk, The know-it-all was, of course, one of them. Most were attempting to listen but miserably failing to follow along and one student was not even trying. Snape ceased teaching and turned his attention to the brat.

“Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you should attempt to pay attention, considering the mark you received on your last exam. I do say that at the rate you are going at you will not be passing this class.” Snape picked on the boy, not entirely out of simple annoyance, the boy was really doing dreadful in his class.

“Detention, 7 o’clock tonight.” The boys shoulders slumped even further. Snape turned back to the other children and continued to describe the effects their current potion could cause.

~~~~

Harry walked out of potions class in a worse state then he walked in with. Two hours ago he would have bet his broomstick that it wasn’t possible, but here he was, focusing his entire attention to simply putting one foot in front of the other.

“Honestly Harry! This is getting ridiculous. Please go to Madame Pomfrey and let her take a look at you. I’m sure she has a potion to make you feel better in no more then two days.” Harry was in no mood to listen to Hermione. If he could afford to go to the Hospital Wing he would have done it weeks ago. The sad fact is that his wounds and bruises were not healed yet and he did not need Madame Pomfrey finding out about his summer. 

“Harry James Potter! Are you even listening to me?” The girl snapped. Harry nodded his head.

“Yes, I am just not going to follow your wonderful advice, so I assumed you would not want me to respond.” Harry let a light grin flitter across his face and Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes at his answer.

“Fine, but if you are not looking better in a couple days I will drag you to the Hospital Wing myself.” Harry was content with that, he was quite good at evasion and there was no way he would be visiting Pomfrey for at least two weeks. 

“Ok.” He lied. Hermione gave a satisfied nod and walked passed Harry at a hurried pace.

“I have Advanced Charms in 5 minutes! See you later!” She called over her shoulder. Harry chuckled at his friend, until the laugh became a grimace as it upset his ribs. Right then, Harry decided to take another trip to the Hospital tonight, he needed something stronger than pepper-up potion.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Harry clutched at the edges of the bathroom sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like shit, there was no reason to deceive himself. His bright green irises still glowed like always, but his eyes were bloodshot with deep bags under them. His usual average skin tone was a few shades lighter and his wild black hair appeared impossible to tame, sticking out in every direction. The only thing that had changed for the better was his weight, he had gained much weight since the Dursleys, one Hogwarts meal was more then he would have had in a week. 

He had 15 more minutes until he needed to head back down to the dungeons for his damn detention, but right now he felt like curling up in a corner and sneaking in a catnap. Transfiguration was worse than Potions and he was impressed with himself for not landing in a detention with Mcgonagall as well.

He touched his ribs with one hand and let out a yelp, lifting up his shirt his skin was still littered with nasty looking purples and reds. Casting a tempus, he decided it was time to go to detention, better early than late. He pushed himself from the sink, immediately he felt like he was going through the floo network from second year. Everything was spinning around at an uncomfortable speed. His knees met the floor with a smack.

“Fuck...just fuck.” Harry said out loud as he recomposed himself enough to stand back up to lean against the wall. 

“I need to go.” He mumbled to himself as he slowly shuffled his way out the door, he was glad he decided to leave early, he would need the extra minutes to make it on time.

~~~

“Come in.” Snapes voice echoes through the door after Harry knocks.

Harry stumbles in and walks to the Professor's desk, stopping in front to wait for his instructions. Snape looks up from some papers and gave Harry a once over. Harry knew he looked peaky.

“What’s wrong with you?” Snape asked bluntly.

“Well, considering I am here and I would rather be anywhere else, I suppose I’m not in the highest of spirits.” Harry shrugs and that was the perfect thing to say. Anything that Snape may have been thinking due to Harry not looking well, flew out of the window at this remark.

“I am sure this will help your mood then, cauldrons,” He pointed to a large stack of them, “clean them.” Harry rolled his eyes, making sure that Snape caught the act and turned around before Snape could snap at him again, making his way to the cabinet. Knowing quite well where the cleaning supplies was. Once he obtained what he needed he sat down down next to the cauldrons and began to soak, scrub and try not to nod off again.

Snape continued on the papers he was grading, not paying attention to Harry whose face was screwed up in a mix of pain and concentration. Time flowed at a decent rate for the both of them and Harry was done with his cleaning soon. He stood up and placed the last cauldron down. It was not his best work, but nothing really has been this year.

“I’m done sir.” Harry stated and looked at Snape, hoping to be released. He was not disappointed.

“Potter, the only thing that is remotely impressive about you is your cleaning skills. Ever consider being a maid instead of a wizard?” He snarked.

“Probably as much time you contemplate ditching your black robes for pink ones.” 

“Get out.” Harry smiled to himself as he walked out of the classroom, Harry doubted he would ever actually like Snape, but snarking back and forth him him never seemed to get old.

It was already 10 o’clock, most kids were back in their dorms hanging out with people in their houses, so Harry determined that it would be a fine time as any to go get his cloak and head to the Hospital Wing for another snatch and dash.

However, once he got to the dormitory Fred and George pulled him into a conversation for a while, along with Katie Bell. A fourth year who Hermione claimed was interested in Harry, so he was only too eager to speak with her for a bit.

By the time he emerged from the common room and up to his room it was already midnight and most everyone was headed to bed. Rons snores were already echoing through the dorm, much to Seamus’s disdain. 

Harry snatched up his cloak and pulled it across his shoulders. He quietly snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and down to his destination. He pulled open the doors and raced to the medicine cabinet, knowing he would only have a few minutes before Madame Pomfrey or Snape were alerted of his arrival. He opened the cabinet and searched through the potions. He grabbed a pepper-up and a headache reliever again, he was about to leave when something else caught his eye, Draught of Peace. He’s heard of it before, it was supposed to calm you down, reduce your anxiety. Harry grinned and grabbed it too, he would happily drink the potion if it meant he could calm down about someone finding out about the Dursleys. With the three potions in hand he raced out of the Hospital Wing, missing Snape by no more than a minute.

~~~

Snape raced toward the open door, hoping to catch the child red handed and then force the truth out of them.

He was disappointed, no student or professor was in the wing. Mimicking his actions last time he went to the medicine cabinet and opened the door to take inventory. One pepper-up potion was gone, as well as a headache reliever. Seems the child had run out of his stolen supplies. He looked to see if more bruise balm was gone too, but instead something else was.The Draught of Peace potion was no longer residing in the cabinet. 

The student was not beyond a fourth year, because if they were they would be aware that taking those potions together could cause ghastly effects. Taking them would cause the child to get a burst of energy, almost like they were cure of their aliment, only to crash after a couple hours, becoming even worse than they were at first. Snape doubted it would cause death, but the child would definitely be in need of medical attention. 

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Harry took sips from all of the potions he had nicked and began his day. Taking a fast shower to avoid everyone, brushed his teeth and dressed into his robes. By the time he stopped to wait for Ron and Hermione to come down to the common room he felt great. Better than he had since before the Dursleys. It was as if a flip had been switched and all the his energy had been stowed away until now. He felt like he could run miles before he would even need to catch his breath.

Soon both his friends wondered down and he jumped up to meet them, none of his aliments giving him any trouble. 

“Hey guys!” He smiled at them and they gave one back.

“Well you seem in high spirit today, you must be feeling better.” Hermione exclaimed, happy that her friend seemed healthy again.

“Ya I feel great! Must have caught a few more hours of sleep then usual.” He responded.

“That’s great mate, for awhile there I thought I was going to find you passed out on the floor and have to drag you to your bed. You did look tired.” Ron stated, leading the way to the Great Hall. Harry shrugged his shoulders at the remark. 

“Do you know what this means?” Harry looked at his friends with a grin and trouble lacing his eyes. They both waited for him to respond.

“We can finally pull off that prank on the Slytherins we were planning last year.” He smirked at Ron as his eyes grew wide in excitement.

“Harry! You’re right! Oh, this is going to be bloody brilliant.” He laughed. Hermione shook her head at the boys.

“Now I know you’re feeling back to normal Harry, for a second I thought you were actually going to apply yourself to your studies.” She chided both of the boys. “I mean honestly, do you two have to be so childish?”

“Yes.” They responded in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them and made their way to their normal seats to begin eating breakfast. She listened to her friends plan their prank as she did not bother to tune them out, knowing that somehow she would be dragged into it and it would be better to have some idea of what they were up to then non.

~~~

Snape was quietly eating his breakfast like he did every morning when a rupture of laughter burst out from the Gryffindor table. He looked up to see who was causing the oise.

The Golden Trio, all giggling to each other. He heard part of the conversation, a prank they were planning. He would of ignored them if it was not for the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him. Yesterday he could have sworn the boy looked dead on his feet. But here he was, looking healthier than ever and laughing with the red headed boy. Snape narrowed his eyes, Potter had been looking dreadful all term. Now, he looked engerenic. Snape cursed himself for not connecting the dots sooner. He would give the boy detention today and uncover the truth himself.

“Harry, mate, you alright?” Snape perked up again, realizing the laughter had died out and instead Weasley had his hand on his friends shoulder.

“Uh… yeah, I’m just going to go to the bathroom. I don't think that breakfast is sitting with me well.” He leaped up and rushed out of the Great Hall. 

Snape stood up as well, strolling out after the boy.

~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Harry ran as quick as he could to one of the bathrooms, although it was more like stumbled, until he found the doorknob. He twisted it and all but fell into the room. He made his way to the toilets and wretched his whole breakfast into one. He crashed to the sinks and attempted to splash water onto his face, but his shaking hands caused some problems. Harry gripped the sink, his head was swimming. Harry smacked onto the floor. He would have attempted to get up if it wasn't for the numbness that began to spread throughout his legs. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

“F-f-fuck me.” Harry groaned.

“Well that’s an unpleasant thought Potter.” A voice Harry was all too familiar with spoke. Harry lifted his head and saw two ebony eyes staring at him from the doorway.

“Mm, professor, I was just looking for something I, uh… dropped.” 

“Eloquent as always Mr. Potter. Now stand up so I can see what damage I am dealing with.”

“D-damage?” Harry stuttered out as a wave of chills hit him. Snape moved toward the boy.

“Yes, damage. I am aware that you are the person who has been raiding the supplies.” Snape hoisted the boy up to his feet and let go, only to capture him in his arms once more as the boys legs gave out. Harry let out a groan.

“Sorry.” Snape eased Harry down again and placed him under his scrutiny.

“I am bringing you to the Hospital Wing.”

“Wait! No, please professor.” 

“And why may I ask, are you so mortified of Madame Promfreys talents in healing?”

“It-its not that sir, it’s what going there will mean… just… can’t you just leave and act like you never saw this?” Snape was dumbfounded. Here Potter was, hardly functioning on the tiles of the bathroom and asking for him to leave.

“Potter, I will take you to my healing chambers and you will explain everything to me. This is your only other option.” Snape was surprised at the boys nod, he assumed he would rather go to the Hospital Wing then his own quarters.

“Alright, c’mon then.” Snape hoisted up Harry once more and began to drag him down to the dungeons.

“Won’t someone see?” 

“Everyone is still eating breakfast Potter, which is what you should have been doing instead of hiding injuries.” It was quite the rest of the way to Snapes classroom and through a few doors. 

“My healing chambers Potter. Now tell me what is wrong with you.” Snape diposited Harry onto a bed.

“Why do you have your own healing chamber?” Harry avoided the question all together.

“Because some of my Snakes do not like the vulnerability of the Hospital Wing, so I let them reside here until they are better. Now, Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong.” Snape set his glare toward the boy.

“Wellmyheadhurtsithinkmyribsarebroken-”

“Slower, you sound like one of the first years when they break their first rule.”

“I never sounded like that.” Harry claimed.

“Yes, because you have never cared about rules.” Harry could not argue with that.

“Now, answer.”

“My head. My ribs. My back.” Snape was confused.

“Yes, what about them.”

“Well you asked what was wrong. That is what's wrong.” Snape began to get angry.

“Potter, if you insist on being vague and annoying I can not help you and will simply send you to Madame Pomfrey-”

“Ok ok, fine.” Harry twisted the bottom of his shirt in his hands and began to lift up. Snape was about to ask what in Merlins name was he doing, when he caught his first glimpse.

Black, blues, purples, reds and yellows littered his chest like a painting. Some were very old while others were mildly new.

Harry heard snapes intake of air as his shirt came off his body and over his head.   
“Harry?” Snape questioned, only Harry did not answer and twisted around so the Professor could see his back. Which he assumed was worse off then the front, given Snapes gasp.

Dried blood was caked on his back, wounds still open. These wounds were not healing. The showers would have washed any blood off, but they kept releasing more. Snape swore he could see a bits of glass among the cuts. And he could tell that these were no curse scars.

“Your Uncle is quite skilled with a belt then?” Snape eventually found his voice.

“He has been practicing for about 6 years. It would be sad if he wasn’t.” Snape would choke on the air if he was not already acquainted with the manner Harry often spoke with. 

“And your head?”

“I just don’t think my concussion ever went away.” Harry rubbed his fingers over his temples. Snape sighed and went to his counter of healing remedies.

“Why did you not tell anyone? If I am hearing you correctly, the Dursleys would have been hurting you since you were 8 years old.”

“No that's not true, I said he’s been using the belt for that bit of time. The Dursleys have been  
assholes since I can remember.” Snape ignored the Harrys cussing and grabbed a more powerful bruise balm to use on Potter. Waiting for him to answer his original question. It was silent for some time before the boy spoke again.

“If you were the boy who lived, whose parents are dead, a godfather who is apparently a murdering lunatic, and will most likely have to fight some sort of deadly force by the end of the year, adding ‘Abused by only living relatives’ at the top of the Daily Profit will really not help me out.” 

“So what did you plan to do, wait for everything to heal?” Snape questioned, a bit of anger laced in his tone.

“Uh, yeah. Considering that is what I have done every year.” Snapes nostrils flared.

“Your marks are horrible Harry, and now I am beginning to understand why. You can hardly sit straight with the state you are in and they will only get worse.”

“Professor- Ow!” He cut off as Snapes hands rubbed the balm over and particularly sensitive bruise.

“Professor, no one is actually concerned with me passing. I’m probably going to die before I graduate. They are concerned with only DADA. Which is why that’s the only class I bother trying in.” Snape pauses and looks into the boys eyes for the first time today. 

“Harry, I am fully aware that The Dark Lord will return eventually and you will have a key role in it. However, that does not mean you should stop living in anticipation for such event. There is so much to learn and things to do. And in the likely event that you will survive, you want to have a life to return to- No, no, let me finish- Potter, you will not be fighting this war alone. So stop assuming everyone is going to throw you to the wolves when the time comes. There are people here who love you and the Dursleys can be damned.” Harry stared at his professor with shock.

“Professor Snape… I think that was the longest I’ve ever heard you speak something kindly to me.” Harry began to laugh at Snape and the Professor hid a grin in return.

“You are the most cheeky student I have ever had the displeasure of teaching.” He growled, although he was content with what he said, knowing that the boy had actually listened. 

“Now, flip over and let me fix your back.” Harry did as he was told.

The next hour was something of a nightmare for the both of them. Harry could no longer hold in his gasps and cries of pain, falling onto a glass table did not feel good, having to take the glass out after weeks of the injury was even worse. Harry grew pale, his skin almost translucent. Snape was feeling sorry for the boy. His Uncle sure did a number on him. He poured healing salve onto the wounds and they began to close up.

“How did you receive the concussion Potter?” Snape asked after he fully bandage Harrys broken ribs. His fingers prodded at the teens head.

“Aunt Petunia is a fan of pans, but me? I’ve never really enjoyed them.”

“I can understand why.” Snape remarked as he felt a rather large set of bumps on the back of his head and gave Harry a potion to drink. Almost simultaneously Harry felt better. The boy stood up and thanked his profesor.

“Harry, next time, make sure you know what potions are allowed to be mixed with others. The Draught of Peace is not one of them.” Snape explained.

“Yes Sir. And thank you…” Harry continued after a moment's hesitation, “Professor, I was wondering if next year, could I come to you and you can fix me up again?” Harrys hopeful eyes landed on Snapes, but the man was at a loss of words.

“Harry, you will not be going back to the Dursleys.” 

“Professor, I am not normally such a pessimistic guy, but lets face it. There are wards at that house that protect me from things much scarier than my uncle. The chances that I will be allowed somewhere else is not high, I’ve already asked Dumbledore more then once.” Snape was once again surprised by Harrys words.

“I…” He began.

“Sir, don’t worry, I will be fine, I have been since I was a toddler, but having someone to treat me when I return to Hogwarts without the world finding out would be the best thing to happen to me.”

“Then I suppose I would gladly be of assistance.”

“Thank you sir, now I do believe you have a class to teach, and I promise I will pay attention this time.” Harry smiled and began to walk away before Snape spoke once more.

“And Potter, whatever you and the Weasley boy were plotting during breakfast, if it is to be on my Slytherins you will both have detentions for the rest of this term.” Harry let a genuine laugh surface.

“Don’t worry sir, the Ravenclaws will be just as sufficient.” Snape shook his head at the boy who strolled out of his chambers. He would forever be surprised by Lily's son. He would always protect him to the best of his abilities, even if it meant helping him after the damage has already been done.

THE END.

 

Lemme know what you think!


End file.
